Shatter Proof
by Purple.Is.Hot
Summary: Iggy's life has always been hard but he still holds out hope that love will be easy. When he meets a girl with a disturbing and possibly deadly past his not so perfect life is turned completely upside down. IggyXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own Maximum Ride  
So you can't sue!**

* * *

Well she never was the best  
Yeah at following the trends  
stayed one step above the rest  
And even though it seemed  
like the world was crashing on her  
didn't let it hold her down, didn't hold her back  
Oh no  
Whoa

_~ Seventeen ain't so sweet _

_Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

I looked in the mirror an let a low growl escape my lips; I looked like crap on a stick. My dark brown (almost black) hair looked like one of those poofy show poodle's coats after they were all primped and ready to go, I had gigantic black circles under my weary greenish/grey eyes and I looked like I had a super massive hangover, not what you want to show up to a new high school looking like. Not that I particularly cared what other people thought of me, no; I just didn't want to be pegged for a partying, crack-head on my first day. Drugs were a sensitive topic in my life and I didn't need immature teen drama queens making my life more of a living hell than it already was.

I scrambled across the tiny, cluttered trailer in search for a straightening iron and some clean clothes. I ended up with a burned ear, red skinny jeans, white leather combat boots and a black TWLOHA tee shirt. Pretty decent outfit if I do say so myself! Without even looking at the clock I race out the door dragging my backpack behind my like some dead carcass. I hoist my heavy backpack onto my back and jump on my bicycle and start pedaling like the devil himself is at my heels.

Riding along the small roads doesn't involve much brain power, so my eternally restless brain strays to the unfortunate series of events that lead me to be bicycling down this very road. I grew up in Maryland, a quiet little suburb where everyone had a white picket fence and unnaturally green lawns. My Mother, Dad, two brothers, Tracer (11) and Quentin (6), and I looked like the perfect family from the outside, but unfortunately we were far from perfect.

My dad was involved in drugs and his dealer was a gang leader. It never really bothered me until we started receiving whacked emails, letters and phone calls. Things started to go down hill from there. The Police got involved and ended up arresting my dad along with the gang leaders. I was crushed, but hoped that that would be the end of my issues regarding drugs. The leader's minions were none too happy about the arrest and figured it was my family's fault. Naturally they attacked.

All I saw was my mom scream and fall down, never to get up again. I grabbed my little brothers and took off. The only problem was the gang members had guns _and _cars, we didn't stand a chance. They split us up and tortured us. It was so hard knowing that I was the strongest, the only one who stood any chance against the three men with me, couldn't help my brothers. Some one heard the commotion and came and saved us.

Our extended family was willing to take in two of us, so of course I sent my brothers to live with our aunt and uncle in Michigan. I was left to be sent to the foster care system but I always liked my freedom so I took off, never to be heard from again. Since it was practically my father's, who I trusted with my life, fault that my life was in the crapper, I became wary of everyone, in my mind no one was to be trusted. And there you have it folks, the dreary life story of me, Juliet Perpetua Hazard.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

I pulled up the sickeningly perfect drive was to Westerville Central public high school. I looked over the students and noticed that almost all of them were decked out in Abercrombie or American Eagle, how lovely. There were no bike racks so I stuck my bike in a bush and walked up to the ominous front doors. _Like piercings, _I thought to my self, _get it over with quickly._ Taking my last breath of fresh Ohio air for the day I pushed open the doors and walked over to the secretary's office, since it was the middle of the year I needed to pick up my schedule and all that other important stuff.

The secretary was a fake blond woman in about her fifties that had had a boob job and looks like extensive plastic surgery on her face, yuck! She looked up and gave me one of those flight attendant smiles and said "Hello, you need to get to class, unless you have an appointment with the counselor?" Oh, how lovely is that? The secretary thinks I'm like a juvie escape or something!

"No grandma, I'm the new student, Juliet Hazard." Talk about a Kodak moment, her jaw dropped, her eyes bulged and her face turned this hilarious shade of pink! She started blubbering about nothing and choking on her own spit. Finally she cleared her thought and handed me a stack of papers saying "Here is your map and schedule, class starts in five minutes."

I gave her a Cheshire cat grin and walked out of the office. I leisurely walked to my locker, not really caring that the late bell had already sounded. I could always give the excuse of being new and getting lost, psshh, yeah right! Well I stuffed my extra books into my plain, rusty locker; I didn't want to decorate it because that kind of stuff cost money and had absolutely no extra for pointless crap such as locker decorations.

After I stalled for the longest possible time I stuffed the stuff I needed into my ancient backpack that had band lyrics written all over it. I looked over my schedule and made my way to my first class, art. Over the years I had become quite the Picasso, art helped me vent my issues in a non-self destructive way. This was the only class I was looking forward to.

I stepped into the room and every effing person turned their head to stare at me, how cute! "Excuse me miss, but why are you ten minutes late to my class?"

"I'm new and got lost." I handed him the little slip of paper and he gave me a look that said 'you have got to be flipping kidding me!' but finished with a more appropriate "you may go sit next to Krystal." I walked over to the pretty African American girl who looked to be practically bouncing in her seat with anticipation or being the first person to make an impression on the new girl.

"Oh my God, Hi! My name is Tiffany-Krystal but you can just call me Krystal! Do you like the school? Is everyone being nice to you? Wher-" Holy flipping toaster waffles! I have never heard a person say so much so fast! Thank God the teacher glared at her and made her shut up.

"Can I please get on with my class now?" The teacher is obviously pissed about the interruption. I give him a little wave of my hand to show him that he can proceed with his teaching. "As I was saying before we will start off the year with sketches of our families." Oh Joy... and to think I was actually looking forward to this class.

The teacher walks around handing out charcoal pencils and paper. Everyone jumps straight into their picture, even Krystal, who I can already tell is a motor mouth, works almost silently. I take my time a run ideas of how I want to portray my family through my head. I finally decide to draw us all together, each person exactly how I last saw them.

I let my pencil fly across my paper,drawing my life story in under twenty minutes. I'm weird in the way that I don't look at my picture until I have completed it. So when I finished I looked over it and was satisfied with the fruits of my labor. My dad was standing in the back, in an orange prison jump-suit and hand cuffed, my mom was next to him with blood running down her face and a bullet wound above her left eye. My brothers were standing in front of them, each wearing their good will suits for the custody trial and had tear stained faces. Lastly I was sitting cross legged on the ground in front of them all looking exactly how I did when I left the house this morning.

Having finished before everyone else I turn and look at Krystal's picture. In her sketch her family is standing on the edge of a cliff. A tall blond girl is standing at the head with a tall dark boy at her side. Krystal is standing next to the girl holding the hand of a small blond girl. An extremely tall boy is standing next to the dark boy holding the hand of a small blond boy that resembles the small blond girl.

The warning bell rings and the teacher comes around to collect our drawings; he makes a funny noise and his face gets pale when he looks at mine. Just as I'm about to leave Krystal jumps in front of me, thoroughly scaring me shitless. "Hey, Juliet right? Do you want to eat lunch with my family and me? Please, it would be so much fun?" Okay, that girl's puppy dog face is so good it should be illegal! There wa just no way to say no to that face and Krystal knew it, but she still waited for my quick head nod before squealing and dashing out the my eyes I follow her into the hall way where I weave my way through the throng of people to my next class.

* * *

**I absolutly love Iggy so I decided to give him a story of his own!**

**right now thing are slow but just bear with me, I promise it will get more exciting!**

**Please reveiw and let me know if I should continue! **

**I hope everyone is having a lovely holiday season!**

**~Lennie**


	2. Chapter 2

**you guys know the drill, I don't own Maximum Ride or the lyrics to Dizzy .  
But I do own Juliet, YAY FOR ME!!!!**

_Time never had a chance to heal your heart  
Just remember always counting down to a new start  
You always knew the truth  
And the world would spin around you  
Are you dizzy yet?_

_~ Dizzy  
Jimmy Eat World_

I _really _don't like attention, I wish I could just turn invisible and no one would notice me. But being that I'm the new kid in school, everyone finds it necessary to stare at me and stalk my every move, it's unnerving. Being in the spotlight is an uncomfortable feeling, everyone staring at you dissecting your every move, trying to figure you out. I never like starting over, you have to go through the whole in-the-spotlight thing again, but I can never stay in one place for too long or some one will realize I have no parents and call the police.

As I walked in to the cafeteria to meet Krystal everyone, even the lunch ladies, seem to drop what they were doing and watch me. They want to see which social circle I fit into, what I like to eat and all that jazz. I slip into the lunch line to see if this school serves anything descent. Not really paying attention I grab a salad and a soda and walk back into the sitting area, as soon as I do I see Krystal practically jumping up and down, waving me over to her table.

There were three other people sitting at the table, a pretty blond girl that looked like some one that took absolutely no crap from anyone, a dark haired boy that looked reserved and not somebody you would want to get in a fight with, and a tall strawberry blond boy that in my opinion was really hot. As soon as the thought crossed my mind my eyes shot wide open and I staggered backwards in astonishment. Never, could I remember ever thinking a guy was_ hot_ before. I wanted to smash my head into the brick wall that was conveniently placed right behind Mr. strawberry blond.

Not wanting to look too mentally unstable I kept walking over to Krystal and her friends. As I got closer I saw that the only seat left was between Krystal and Mr. Strawberry blond, aren't I lucky? Sucking up my hormonal issues I gingerly sat down in the seat and muttered a brilliant "hi, I'm Juliet."

Without missing a beat Krystal said "Yay! I wasn't sure that you would actully sit with us, I'm soooo happy! These are my siblings Max, Nick and Jeff" as she said that she pointed in order to the blond girl, the dark boy and Mr. strawberry blond. But the confusion over the whole sibling thing must have shown on my face because she added "we are all adopted"

Then Jeff asked Nick "What does she look like?" I was about to say some smart ass comment but then I noticed his eyes, they were a pretty shade of blue but had a milky grey film over top of them, he was blind. I was in fact curious on how others perceived me so I waited patiently for Nick to state his observations.

"Well she's just a little bit shorter than Max, she has long straight dark brown almost black hair, gray-ish green eyes, pale clear skin, all muscle, no make-up, three earring holes on each ear and an industrial piercing on her right ear." Nick sat back looking pleased with his description, and Jeff looked deep in thought, probably trying to make a mental image with the attributes Nick provided. I thought Nick did a damn good job of describing me, it was exactly how I saw my self, Nothing to special but uniquely me.

Jeff all of a sudden looked really uncomfortable, like he wanted to say something but knew everyone would laugh at him or something. "Ummmm, Juliet, could I see you?" At that I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Krystal for guidance. "All his other senses are super strong, and he can paint a scary accurate mental picture by touching the object in question." Oh, now I get it. Mr. Strawberry blond wanted to feel me up to see what I looked like. Even If I wanted to say no I stood no chance against his face. He looked embarrassed and hurt, like he thought I would say no.

I gently picked up his hand a placed it against my cheek. He moved his hand slow and uncertainly across my cheek to my forehead, down to my eyes, across my nose. After a little while he got more comfortable and moved more surely around. He covered my entire face with his feather light touch. Jeff even ran his hand through my hair and across my collar bone but when he reached the gental swell of my breast I grabbed his wrist on an impulse and he blushed and pulled away.

"So Juliet, do you like the school so far?" Max, God bless her, feeling the tense atmosphere tried to start a conversation. "Yeah, it's nice, some of the people freak me out but where ever you go there will always be freaky people." I said with a shrug. Much to my pleasure Max cracked a smile at that and Jeff laughed.

The Ride family was really nice, not at all creepy and stalker-ish like some of the other people here. They had a younger brother named Zephyr and a little sister named Ariel who Krystal really wanted me to meet. All through lunch Krystal kept giving Max the Bambi eyes and was obviously trying to persuade her to do something. Finally Max caved and Krystal Jumped up screaming effectively scaring Jeff so he almost fell backwards out of his chair.

"Holy... Krystal what was that!" Nothing absolutely nothing could bring that girl down from her crazy high. No matter the death glares she was receiving she continued to bounce up and down squealing. "Max said you could come over to our house this weekend Juliet! won't that be so much fun!?" There was no way to say no to her, I had a sinking feeling that even if I did she would drag me over to her house.

So in an act of self preservation I smiled and said "Sounds like fun Krystal. Should I bring anything?" At that she wipped a pad of paper out of nowhere and started frantically scribbling a list of supplies I need to bring to her house. She shoved the list in my face and told me to see if I could think of anything else. The list read...

1. girly magizines  
2. make-up  
3. jewelery  
4. sleeping bag  
5. your favorite snack  
6. tooth brush, underwear... etc.

Even though the list was short I only had like half the things on the list. "We're going to have so much fun! Can you believe it? I've never really had a real sleep over before. I can't wait!" I was surprised at this, to me Krystal seemed like the sort of girl that was everyone's best friend. I was struggling to come up with a response to that without being rude so I almost sighed in relief when the bell rang signaling that we needed to get to class.

Don't get me wrong, I think Krystal is great but naturally I am not a very trusting person and the whole daddy-druggie-evil-gang thing jacked up the remaining trust I had, so when She grabbed my arm with unnatural strength I flipped out. All the memories of the day the gang came for my family came rushing back, being held down by people while others beat and humiliated me. I wheeled around ready to clock whoever had the audacity to try and hold me against my will but I saw Krystal's frightened eyes staring back at me.

"Oh! Jeez, Krystal I'm so sorry! I didn't realize it was you!" I felt terrible, she and her family had been nothing but kind to me and now I go an about break the poor girl's nose. "I know it's no excuse for my behavior but I've had a rough past, I'm a little jumpy and sudden grabbing makes me lapse into temporary insanity." I said sheepishly

"No, it's okay Juliet, We understand. Our past has been less than delectable too and we aren't a fan of grabbing as well." Max said hesitantly. You could tell she was weary of me after my little show. I turned my ashamed face to Krystal looking for her acceptance of my apology. She smiled and cautiously reached out to hug me. Relieved I gently embraced the only person I had ever considered a friend.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! 2009 YAY! **

**And just as a heads up Max, Fang, Iggy and Juliet are 16-ish; Nudge is 14; Gazzy is 10 and Angel is 9-ish (yes I know it is a little bit screwed up)**

**reviews? =]**

**~Lennie**

* * *


	3. SORRY!

Hello readers! I am so very sorry to all those who thought this was an update. I just want to apologize for disappearing for so long without an explanation. I'm having some REALLY bad personal issues including crazy extended family, pot, porno and the police. So I am going to have to put both of my stories on hiatus for now until I get my life back under control. I'm really sorry and will try to update as soon as I can.

~Lennie


End file.
